mewt66fandomcom-20200214-history
Kaa new pet
there was a island call reptilly and the island was full of lizards and snake .it was dangous, as bianca expelore a snake grabbed her . whos are you humens said meg. am bianca and let my go said bianca . no besides i think i well have you for dinner said meg. no mom pleas lets me have her as my pet said KAA .but am not a pet said bianca ;.do you want to be dinner said KAA. ; bianca had no choose so she shake her head no .kaa you muchs takecare of hers if you waNT HER AS your PET OK SAID MEG .so KAA coil bianca up so she wontint run. as they enter a cave KAA took bianca deeper in the cave. ' all right what your name he ask. am bianca and what your she ask ..am KAA ok humen here are the rules you stay with me you sleep with me and you play with me got it said KAA. .yes master i do what ever you say said bianca. ' good now let play sqeey said KAA .what sqeey she ask. in this game i sqeey you on till you faint and if you dont faint you win ok said KAA ' . gulp but what if you kill me said bianCa . i wont i would never kill you now are you ready said KAA . then he started to sqeey her as he sqeey her she try not to faint .but he sqeey her so hard that she fainted .i win ahahahaha bianca are you ok said KAA . no that wasnt fun i could have die KAA if you want me as your pet then you cant do that if you do that agian then i die said bianca .all dont be baby now let play hypno said KAA. ok i love being hypnotize said bianca , good now just look into my eyes said KAA. as she stare she was being mezermize by his spiral eyes .. you are under my power and you do what everi say got it said kaa .' yess master said bianca .,; he spine her like a top then he drop her and catch her 'then he stared to lick her face .mmmmm you tast good said kaa . thank you master said bianca .now jump 10 times said kaa . she jump but she got tired. bianca keep jumping said kaa .but master am hot said bianca . . bianca follow me said kaa . as she follow him ''. mom am going swimming said .ok but keep your pet safe said meg. so they went swimming and kaa push bianca in .ok bianca show me your trixs said kaa . she frip & jump she even did 10 back frips. bianca let go said kaa. they went back inside the cave. then he broke her trances . .why did you do those things to me said bianca .becaues your my pet now bianca do you like snakes said kaa . yes i love snakes master and i love you said bianca . good now dance on till you faint said kaa . so bianca dance she did all kinds of danceing she did a belly dance .a dico dance . a snakes dance. she even did a scotty dance. she did it for 5 hours . kaa ask her to stop . bianca was so tired that she couldint move. aww your tired well to bad as my pet you do everthing i till you to said kaa ,kaa i told you to be nice to your pet not to torment her said meg .aww it hurt i cant move said bianca .you poor thing come on bianca would like somes waters she ask .bianca just shake her head . meg just wrapped her up slowey . kaa on till you be nice to your pet i well keep her got it said meg . but mom she just a humen said kaa. ,,kaa you have kill 10 pet allready if you keep doing it then i set her free said meg . . she lift him in the dark . .miss your son doeint know how to love a pet doe he she ask. it truth but till me why are you here said meg . well i came here to explord this island said bianca . ' but your to young maybe you shouldint be a pet said meg .but i am his pet i give him my word that i am his pet said bianca . ' i see well when your with me you are a daugther ok said meg. ok i dont mind said bianca. mom am going to hunts said kaa . ok but be safe bianca would you like an apple said meg. yes mom i would said bianca as they talk meg told bianca story about there life and how there hunt .later that night ; kaa came home with a full belly .mom can i play with her please i try not to hurt her said kaa. . ok but if you try that again then she sleep with me ok said meg . as bianca follow him .bianca am sorry that i was hurting you i didint mean to said kaa . it ok but if you ever do that to me i well leave you said bianca . please dont am loney i got no friends said kaa .oh well i try to be your friend ok said bianca . she give a big hug him .thank would you like to be hypnotize said kaa . sure i dont mind said bianca . as he hypnotiz her he wrapped her up in his coils and she smile .goodnight kaa said bianca . . goodnight bianca my pet .so there both fall asleep THE END